Summer Vacation
by KATiNTHEHAT5544
Summary: With school being over,Derek and Casey fianlly get their parents to let them go on vacation by themselves.What happens when they realize one thing?They hate being apart.DASEY!First Story!CHAPTER 9 UP! COMPLETE!
1. School Days

Chapter One: School Days

Derek Venturi stared at the school clock. Now usual he was asleep right now but today was a wonderful day. The last day of school, his favorite day. What made it even more wonderful was that in two days Casey would be on one side of the world and he was on the other. They'd finally gotten Nora and George to agree on letting them go on vacation by themselves. Casey was going to Russia and he was going to Tokyo. Okay so they weren't that far apart but at least he wouldn't see her until August. Nothing could go wrong.

Casey waited patently for the bell to ring. She was trying her best to pay attention to the teacher but with her big vacation coming up it was impossible. Russia was such a interesting country. It was home to the Indian tribes Proto-Indo-Europeans and Scythia. Plus with the fact that it is part of the Soviet Union, Casey figured she could get some great information on the history of Russia. And there is that one little thing that she would love even more. No Derek.

Derek grinned as the last bell ranged. He was a free man now. He grabbed his school bag and walked over to his usual hockey group. Greg, Frank, Sam, Phil, and Seth.

"Hey D, What's up!", Greg shouted.

"Nothing much. Just excited about the whole vacation thing.", Derek smirked.

"Bragger.", Frank coughed.

"Hey! I heard that!", he laughed.

"So D, won't you miss Casey.?", Sam asked causing Derek to snort.

"Ha! Bro that's funny. No.", he answered.

"Whatever D. Later.", they all waved as they walked away. Derek waved as he walked in the opposite way. He walked past his old locker. He would be in tenth grade next year, of course if he passed. He put all the thoughts he had to do with school aside. He'd be in Tokyo in two days.

Casey walked along the side of Emily. She was going to Russia and Emily was going to the Bahamas. They wouldn't see each other for three whole months. Emily was the only friend Casey had at her new public school. Ever since she moved Emily and her had been best friends. There was good things about their friendship. Like how Emily was always there or how she was such a good friend. Then there was bad things. Like how Emily was strangely obsessed with Derek.

"Case, can you believe we are almost on our own?", Emily sighed.

"What do you mean?", Casey wondered. She knew she was almost done with school but she never thought about being on her own.

"I mean we are in tenth grade. Two more years of high school and then college. Next there's marriage and then we'll be with a baby carriage.", she responded.

"I know, I know. I wonder what it's like?", Casey frowned.

Emily thought. "You'll know this summer. Being in Russia all alone." Casey nodded as she stopped in front of Emily's house. She embraced her in a hug.

"I'll be busy tomorrow so I'll tell you now. I'm going to miss you.", Casey confessed.

"Me too!", Emily squealed. The two girls hugged before heading their separate ways. Casey gulped as she closed the living room door. Emily was right, she was almost finished being a kid. And what scared her more was the thought what if she's not ready.

Derek closed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed him a piece of apple pie along with the gallon of milk. He looked from side to side. The house looked empty so he could do it this once. He placed the neck of the jug against his lips and drunk straight from the jug.

"You know other people drink from there.", Casey pointed as she entered the room. She obviously scared Derek because he ended up chocking.

"I thought I was alone.", he coughed.

"Yeah well so did I.", Casey replied. She searched through every jar. At the last one she finally found what she was looking for.

"What's with the stapler.", Derek asked.

"Because I'm being smart and printing out maps of Russia.", Casey smirked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?", Derek shouted.

"Nothing! Nothing Derek!", Casey called as she walked up the stairs. She closed her door, leaving Derek alone in the kitchen.

Casey sat in front of her laptop. She was on wikipedia and already found a ton of good maps. She already knew where she was going but just incase she wanted to go around the town she had her map. She was going to Moscow, the capital of Russia. To get there she had to start at the Ontario Airport and end at the Vnukovo Airport in Moscow. Casey smiled as she looked at the beautiful pictures of her soon to be vacation.

Derek plopped down on his chair. Maybe he should look for a map, but then again if he ever gets lost he could just get some random blonde to pick him up. The was the good thing about being him. No matter how many girls he dumped he could always get a new one.

"There must be some Japanese girls in Tokyo.", Derek whispered to himself as he flipped through the television stations.

"As a matter of fact there is. Here I printed this out for you, knowing you would be too lazy to.", Casey said, handing him a stack of papers.

Derek flipped through the papers. " Uhh thanks, Case."

Casey nodded as she looked towards the door. Her parents were home along with Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin. She smiled as they all walked in.

"Hey Kiddo. How was the soccer game?", Casey smiled at her younger sister. They had this tight bond.

"Great!", Lizzie grinned, holding up a gold trophy. She was proud of her hard earned prize. The team had decided to give her the trophy simply because it was her that stopped the other team from tying with them.

"Lizzie! That's great!", Casey grinned as she exclaimed the trophy. She was proud of her sister. She was such a good kid. With her school work and her free time. Lizzie smiled as she grabbed her trophy from Casey and ran upstairs.

"Okay you two. Go get changed. After dinner it's bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. With packing and buying your tickets.", Nora added. Casey nodded as Derek rolled his eyes. They both ran upstairs.

Derek ran into his room. He had to get his clothes before Casey got her's, or else he would be stuck waiting for her to finish. He grabbed a white t-shirt with a pair of blue flannel pants. The teenager boy dodged his way to the shower and smirked as he turned the door knob. He'd beaten Casey.

Casey grabbed a pair of pink sweatpants with a yellow t-shirt. She'd probably have to wait to use the shower. Knowing Derek he'd probably break his neck before he'd let Casey get there first. Even if she did he'd just push her out the way. Casey walked over to the bathroom door. She turned the knob. Locked. She was right. He beat her. Casey sighed as she walked back into her room.

Nora stood by the stove. She was cooking a shrimp gumbo for her family. Edwin was on the side of her, telling her about what he would do for his summer vacation.

"So I was thinking. First I play Babe Raider for a month. Then I'll watch cartoons nonstop. And lastly I'll watch girls in the mall.", Edwin smiled as he nodded.

"Is that so. Well good luck.", Nora chuckled as she stirred the rue.

"Yep, Derek said I have a good chance. A what Derek says goes.", he added.

"Well I give you all the luck. I hope you'll succeed. You might be able to take Derek's place for the summer.", she smiled.

"No, Derek already warned me. He said he'll have people watching me.", he frowned. Nora raised an eyebrow as she went back to her cooking.

Meanwhile Lizzie, Marti, and George was outside playing Hide and Go Seek. Marti and Lizzie were hiding while George was it.

"Ready or Not here I come.", George called as he begin his search for his daughter and step daughter.

Marti laughed as he daddy walked right past their hiding spot.

"Hmm, where is Marti. Here she is.", George laughed as he picked up Marti causing her to laugh and squirm.

"Daddy, you caught me.", she laughed. Lizzie laughed as she begin to tickle Marti.

"I sure did.", he laughed as he joined in with Lizzie and begin to tickle his daughter.

Derek stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his clothes and quickly changed. After brushing his teeth and hair he walked over to Casey's room. He pushed through the door to see her packing.

"Ever heard of knocking?", she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I don't want to use it. You can go take your shower now. The Derek's finish.", he answered.

"_The_ Derek?", Casey asked as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes,_ the_ Derek. Like my new title.", he smirked.

"No, now if you excuse me. I need to take a shower.", Casey smiled as she walked out of her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Nora turned the fire off of the stove. The dinner was finished. She grabbed the pot with her mittens and settled it on the counter. She walked into the living room to see Edwin sitting on the couch watching a television show.

"Hey Ed, can you go and tell your dad, Marti, and Lizzie dinner's ready? Once Casey's finished we can eat.", she smiled. Edwin nodded as he walked out of the front door.

"Hey dad! Nora said it's time to eat.", he called out.

"Okay come on kids. Dinner's ready.", George smiled as they all walked towards the house.

Casey stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her as she blow dried her hair. She brushed her teeth and added deodorant before changing into her clothes. Casey closed the door behind her as she headed downstairs.

"Finally Case. We're starving.", Derek announced.

"Well Derek, I need my daily bath to help my beauty.", Casey said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think it's working.", Derek smirked,

"DEREK!", Casey shouted as she ran after him.

"Hey Hey! Enough you two!", Nora sighed. Casey glared at Derek as he returned the favor. They took their seat and begin to eat the shrimp gumbo.

Casey stood up as she placed her bowl in the dish washer.

"Casey and Derek, I think it's bed time. You have a big day ahead of you.", Nora suggested.

"Night mom.", Casey said as she kissed her check.

"Night Nora.", Derek waved as he walked upstairs. However on the way to his room he took a detour. He walked into Casey's room and sat on her bed, waiting for her.

Casey walked into her room to find her evil step brother sitting on her bed.

"Listen Case. Tomorrow's our last day together until August. Let's get along. Truths?", he asked.

Casey who was surprised by his actions nodded." Okay truths."

Derek spit in his hand and held it out. Casey made a disgusted look but reluctantly spit in her hand and shook his. He smiled as he waved good night to Casey and left the room. Casey quickly took out a disinfected baby wipe and passed it across her hands.

Derek crawled into his bed. He laid his head on his pillow and took a quick glance around his room. After tomorrow he wouldn't see this room until August. So many great things had happen in here. Like his eighth kiss with a girl a year older than him or the day his dad bought him a cell phone. Derek fell into a slumber with a smile on his face. Tomorrow was going to be great, along with the rest of the Summer.

Casey crawled into her bed and picked up a notebook from under her bed. It read Casey's Private Journal KEEP OUT! She would write down what happened to her everyday in it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today Em and I said our good byes. She's leaving tomorrow and I have to pack for my trip. Derek and I seem to be on good terms. He agreed to stop fighting with me tomorrow since it's our last day together until August. Well other than that everything went well and I can feel it in my blood that everything will be great this Summer. I sure hope so._

Casey closed her journal and placed it back in it's regular position. She laid her head against her pillow. She drifted off into a deep sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be great as well as the rest of the summer. It was the beginning of a life time.


	2. Pack Rat

Oh and I forgot to say I do not own Life With Derek or any of the information about the places that they are going.And this is my first story so tell me what you think of it.:. I'll update as soon as I get a good amount of reviews.A little Dasey starts in this chapter.:) 333bye bye

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Pack Rat

Derek stretched his arms as he yarned. He sat up in his bed and looked at his alarm clock. 12:00. Perfect he still had 12 more hours to pack and do whatever he wanted. He slowly and very lazily walked out of his bedroom and into the hall. He noticed the light in Casey's room was on, so he pushed the door.

Casey jumpped as she heard her door open to reveal Derek. He lazily plopped down on her bed, messing up the sheets that she'd just made.

"How could you do so many things in so little time?", Derek asked looking around at the suitcases of "Casey" items.

"I got up at five. I couldn't sleep much.", she sighed.

"Well I could. Maybe after you're done you can pack for me.", Derek added as he walked out of her room. Her answer was a stuff animal thrown in his face. He smiled as he shook his head and walked down the stairs.

Nora sat at the table with a cup of coffee. She had a rough night last night. Only because she was scared of the idea of Casey being away without her. She kept telling herself that Casey was a smart girl and could handle herself but she still had her motherly fears.

George took a seat across from her. He placed his coffee to his lips and took a big slurp. He placed it down and looked at Nora.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to make you?", he asked.

"Oh just worried about Casey. I know she can handle herself but she's still my little girl.", Nora sighed. George placed his two hands over Nora's.

"Casey's growing up. And she's a good kid. She studies, she doesn't drink, smoke, or do drugs, and she doesn't party. She has a good head on her shoulders.", he smiled warmly.

"Yeah I know.", she nodded, She sighed as she rose from her seat and placed her cup in the sink.

"What up dad and Nora.", Derek asked as he walked through the door.

"Derek did you even being packing?", George asked.

"Not yet. But I will.", he pointed.

"Okay but be sure to. You're leaving tomorrow in the morning", George reminded him.

"I know, I know.", Derek waved as he walked into his room. He openned his door to see Casey packing his clothes.

"I was joking.", he smirked.

"I know,_ but_ you'll be too lazy earlier.", she sighed. Derek shrugged as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He walked into the bathroom and changed. He walked back into his room and sat in front of his computer.

He sighed on to his instant message to see that DerekFAN444 had left him a message.

"Case, Emily left you a message. Come talk to her and I'll finish packing.", he ordered, Casey nodded as she walked over to the computer.

**DerekFAN444: Hey Derek, get Casey 4 me.**

**HockeyCHAMP21: U really need 2 change ur screen name. **

**DerekFAN444: Hey y r u in Derek's room?**

**HockeyCHAMP21: I was packing for him. He was 2 lazy 2 start.**

**DerekFAN444: Ha Ha. Don't U just love him?**

**HockeyCHAMP21: Uhh no. He's my step brother.**

"Case, that hurt. You don't love _the_ Derek?", Derek asked from behind Casey. She gasped as she hit him's arm.

**DerekFAN444: Oh well I love him. LOL. I gotta go Case. Bye!**

DerekFAN444 has signed off. Casey turned her attention to Derek, who was just throwing his clothes in his bag _instead_ of folding them neatly.

"Derek!", she shouted as she ran over to his bag.

"What?", he asked, mocking her.

"You're not folding.', she sighed, holding up a wrinkled shirt.

"And?", he asked slightly confessed.

"_And_ they're going to be wrinkled if you don't fold them. Move.", she ordered as she begin to fix the mess that he had created.

"Gladly.", he smirked. Derek walked over to his radio and placed his favorite c.d. on. Plus he knew Casey hated it. Although they made that agreement not to argue he still had the urge to make her aggravated.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be fake  
I coulld be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

On my own  
Cause I can't stand living with you  
I'm alone  
So I won't turn out like you want me to

Casey covered her ears in protest. She hated Three Days Grace. She hated every single song that they had written. She hated rock in general. Ever since she heard the words "If he breaks your heart kill him" she'd stop listening to it. It was just so rude and unpleasant. Casey was the kind of girl to listen to pop or hip hop. Something that didn't envolve killing people or killing yourself. Derek however, on the other hand, loved rock. It was the only music he listened to, besides rap. As a matter of fact, Casey didn't know why he liked it so much. Probably cause it fit his bad boy act and made he seem bad to the bone.

"DEREK SHUT THAT OFF!", Casey shouted above the music.

"WHAT!", Derek shouted back, pressing his hand against his ear.

"TURN THAT OFF!", Casey shouted.

"WHAT! PUT IT LOUDER? OKAY!", Derek smirked as he turned the volume knob to the maximum. He smirked as Casey stormed off to his wall and unplugged it.

"_I said_ turn that off.", she frowned as she turned the plug in her hands.

"Oh_ my bad_. I thought you said turn it up.", Derek smiled evilly.

"Whatever Derek. I'm done packing so later. Lizzie wants to play a game of Go Fish with her and Marti.", Casey waved. She sighed as she heard Derek following her.

"You really thought you could get ride of me that easy?", he asked. Casey rolled her eyes as she walked into the dining room. Lizzie and Marti were already seated and had the cards all ready. Casey pulled a seat besides Lizzie and Derek followed. Only he sat besides Marti.

"Okay let's make this interesting. Okay over the summer we both have to write letters to each other every week explaining what's happening. But the loser will have to send 20 bucks with each letter.", Derek explained.

"What! That's crazy!", Casey half shouted. Derek was so cheap. Trying to get money from an innocent game of Gold Fish with their younger sisters.

"What's to matter Case? Not scared are we?", Derek smirked as he saw Casey's face tighten.

"Of course not. Deal.", Casey glared at Derek. He nodded as his smirked grew into a smile.

Edwin walked to the back of his yard. Him and his dad had an important mission today. Very important. George came out in a blue leather suit with a shield over his face.

"Got the poison?", he asked his son.

"Got it.", Edwin replied handing him a bottled marked "Weed Kill".

"Perfect.", George nodded. He poured half of the bottle into Edwin and his spray bottles. He added a little water and squirted his bottle to make sure it was working.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!", Edwin shouted as he ran to one side of the yard, his dad on the other. They fiercely begin pushing the handle, causing many tiny droplets of poison to fall on the ground below. If they keep this pace going they could have all the weeds gone by tonight.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the score was McDonald's 2. Venturi's 3. Casey glared at Derek to catch him in the act. He had to be cheating. No one ever beated her at Go Fish. She was the all time champ.

"Case, got a 4?", Derek asked. Casey frowned as she threw him the card.

"Make that 4 to 2.", Marti grinned. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she added one more tally mark on the Venturi's score board side.

"Case, got a 3?", Marti asked. She wasn't as good as Derek but she was good. Derek was the all time champ at Go Fish. No one in her entire family ever beat him.

"Go fish. ", Casey smirked. Marti frowned as she searched through the pile of cards. She withdrew one and showed it to Derek. He nodded as he turned his attention back to the game.

"Derek, do you have a 6?", Lizzie asked as she looked down at her deck, She had a six. seven, ten, eight, and two.

Derek looked at Casey then at Lizzie then back to Casey before throwing her his card. Casey grinned as Lizzie added a tally mark to their side. They were catching up quickly.

"Derek, got a 9?", Casey smiled. She had a nine,five, seven, three, and an eight. She knew Lizzie and her would win. After all no one has ever beaten her.

"Nope. Go Fish.", Derek smirked. Casey ruffled her hand through the stack of cards. She withdrew one and looked at it. A ten. Now she would have a better chance at winning another pair from Derek and Marti and one step closer to winning twenty bucks a week.

Meanwhile outside Edwin and George was sitting under a tree with Nora on the side of them. George and Edwin had pushed it over the top. With it being 88 degrees outside they were bond to catch a heat stroke.

"You two should have taken a break. ", Nora raised her eyebrow's at the two men.

"We know. We know, but we did it.", George smiled as he extended his hand towards Edwin.

"No mission is impossible.", he smiled as he slapped his hand against his father's hand.

"Well just drink something or take a break next time.", Nora chuckled as she walked towards her home. She had to order the plane tickets that Casey and Derek would be using. She had to admit she was going to miss them. After all they are only 15 years old, but she knew Casey would be a responsible young lady and be careful. Derek might get into some trouble, but Nora knew he could be responsible if he wanted to. As she sat down on the couch she looked at her phone. In twenty- five minutes her children would have their tickets to Russia and Tokyo. She gulped as she dialed the number to the loco airport.

"Hello, yes Hi. I'm Nora McDonald and what I need today is to buy two plane tickets. Yes, one to Moscow, Russia and one to Shinjuku. Okay great, I'll pay tomorrow at the airport. Okay Bye-bye.", Nora smiled. She sighed as she placed the phone back onto the receiver. She smiled as she remembered when Casey was just five years old. They had gone to the beach that day. Casey was slashing in the water as the sunset. She was having the time of her life with her mom and sister. Nora's smile turned into a frown as she thought that tomorrow Casey would be having the time of her life without them.

Casey and Lizzie were neck and neck with Derek and Marti. The score had been tied for the last five minutes. McDonald's 5 and Venturi's 5. The game was almost over and there was only four more cards. Whoever won the two pairs of cards would be the winner.

"Okay look. We're obviously both good at this game so let's split it. We each send ten.", Casey suggested.

"But you would get you're money back.", a confessed Derek said.

"Exactly, that way you could have your little bet and I wouldn't lose any money.", Casey smiled.

" Okay I guess.", Derek shrugged. He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled him a cup. He poured him a glass of Dr. Pepper and walked back over to the table to see Nora walking in.

"Casey, Derek. Your plane ticket's are booked. We have to buy them tomorrow morning. Which means you'll have to get up at four to be ready for six. So set your alarm clocks.", Nora sighed.

"SIX IN THE MORNING!", Derek shouted. There was no way that he could get up at six o' clock in the morning.

"Mom couldn't they schedule it later? Like at eight?", Casey asked calmly.

"I don't think so. The flight leaves at six thirty.", she sighed.

Casey moaned as she walked the opposite way. It was 3:30. She had enough time to go to the mall and get a few outfits for Russia and maybe even a digital camera. She walked into her room and headed straight for her closet. She grabbed a pink cami with a pair of blue jeans. She grabbed her make-up bag as she slipped into a pair of black boots. She applied a light touch of eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss before heading out the door.

"Where you going?", Derek asked from behind Casey. She stopped in her tracks.

"The mall.", she answered still in her same position.

"Wait up.", Derek ordered as he locked his door. He walked beside Casey and pulled her downstairs with him.

"Going to the mall!", Casey called as she grabbed her purse. She shut the door behind her before getting into the minivan. The ride to the mall was quiet. Too quiet. So Derek being Derek turned on the radio.

_Boy you know you got me feeling open  
And boy your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm feeling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do its true  
I'm going crazy over you I'm begging _

Casey turned the key causing the engine to die down. She openned her door and walked in front of the car waiting for Derek. He walked out and walked beside her.

"What you getting?", Derek asked as he turned towards Casey.

"Clothes. You?", she smiled.

"Girls.", he replied with a smirk as he headed into the direction of two blondes. Casey rolled her eyes as she walked into her favorite store, Stage. Casey scanned through the roles of clothes. She had found one outfit she liked. A blue knee length skirt with a white button up shirt with quarter length sleeves. Casey smiled as she looked through the different outfits. She was growing up. And she knew it.

Derek walked with a girl in each arm. He had the life. Everyone wanted to be him or wanted him. Well almost everyone. There was one girl who didn't want him and he didn't want her. Casey McDonald. She was his step sister, so it really didn't matter. Derek stopped as he stared at Casey. She was wearing a tight black cami with a pair of army capris. He dropped his arms as he walked through the store.

"You're not getting that.", he pointed.

"Why not? Mother?", Casey arched an eyebrow at him.

"Because…", Derek stuttered, "Because Russia's a cold country."

"Really? Then why is it 87 degrees on the internet?", she asked.

"Because whoever put it up there's an idiot.", he sighed as he walked out. What had just happened to him. Seeing Casey in that outfit drove him crazy. He thought about all the guys that would be all over her. But why was he all over it? She's his step sister . Derek shrugged it off. It probably only drove him crazy because he couldn't have her. Another girl to add to his collection.

Casey searched for Derek everywhere. She'd found herself five outfits and she loved every last on of them. Casey walked slowly as she searched for her step brother. She wondered where he went after his sudden out burst about her outfit. Casey laughed out loud at the thought of Derek telling her she couldn't wear something tight, _when_ all the girls he dated wore tight and short things. Casey finally spotted him sitting on a bench listening to an Ipod while drinking a smoothie. Casey walked closer and pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Where did you get this?", Casey asked, holding up the Ipod.

"Sam's here. I asked him if I could use it and he said yeah.", Derek answered.

"Okay. Ready? It's 6:00. Mom's going to be cooking soon and we need the rest.", Casey sighed. Derek nodded as he walked with Casey to the car.

Meanwhile Lizzie was sitting with Edwin at the dining room table. Marti was in the front watching Tom and Jerry and Nora and George was cleaning the house. Nora looked at the clock.

"It's six thirty and they're still not home. Could something have happened?", Nora asked. Normally Casey was home before five.

"Nora, honey, they're teenagers.", George smiled warmly as he squeezed Nora's hand.

Nora smiled as Casey and Derek walked through the door. Casey carrying five bags and Derek carrying an Ipod and smoothie.

"How was the trip?", Nora asked her eldest children.

"Great!", Derek and Casey shouted as they slammed their bedroom doors. Casey grabbed one of her suitcases and begin to fold her newly found outfits into it. Today was a great day. She'd talked to Emily, tied with Derek at Go Fish, and got five new outfits. And on top of it all tomorrow was going to be a great day.

Derek sat on his bed as he text messaged Sam on his cell phone. Today was a good day. He didn't have to pack his clothes, he tied with Casey, and went to the mall and got two girls' phone numbers. The only bad thing was Casey and some of her outfits he liked and hated at the same time. Derek cleared his head as he closed his phone. Starting tomorrow he wouldn't have to worry about Casey. Except with the money and letter every week. Other than that it was all about him. He smirked. What could possibly go wrong?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have 73 hits and 4 reviews which means people are not reviewing.Please reveiw!I'll update once I get like 20 reviews.


	3. Partying To The Good Byes

This chapter gave me a fight. First I accidentally deleted it so I started rewriting it. Then I realized I had part of it so I had to finish it. Oh well it was worth it. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Kelis or any of her songs

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Partying to The Good-Byes

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I crept into Casey's bedroom. It was two in the morning. I had two hours to spare. I watched as Casey smiled happily in her slept. I saw her stomach going in and out. She looked so peaceful asleep. So calm. So beautiful. No not beautiful. Defiantly not beautiful. That's just sick and wrong. I walked over to her location and gently shook her.

"Hmmm, Derek?", she asked as she openned her eyes. I smirked. She must have been dreaming about me. But hey, who doesn't?

"Derek, what are you doing. It's-Derek it's 2:00 in the morning!", she slightly shouted as she begin to frown.

"Derek? I'm not-",she started, but I interrupted her by placing my finger up against her lips.

"Listen, let's make these last two hours fun. Loosen up Case. Now I know where a party is and we should go. My buddy Greg's throwing it. Sam told me in text message.", I replied as I walked over to her closet. I openned her door and pulled out a pink cami with a black skirt and a pair of black strappy shoes. After spending so much time with girls you learn what they wear.

"Put this on.", I ordered as I handed her the outfit. She bit her lip as she looked down at the ground.

"Derek, it's not a good idea. What if we-", she sighed. Typical Casey. Always caring about being a good kid and never having any fun.

"Get caught? Nah, Nora and my dad are sound asleep. And Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin wouldn't say anything. Now come on. Get dressed.", I smirked. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the clothes and walked out of her bedroom door. Seconds later she came back in. She had a slight curl in her hair with a light touch of make-up. Enough to cause any guy's jaw to drop. Even mine.

"Case…you look wow. I mean…wow.", I smiled as I scanned her body up and down. My head soon created another stupid thought. Now every guy at that stupid party would be all over her like a pack of wild hyenas. Apparently I looked strange because not even a minute later she spoke,

"Huh Derek? Are you okay?", she asked, placing a hand on her hip. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Yeah come on. Let's go.", I smirked as we walked out the door. I placed my arm in front of Casey. I was a pro at this. I always just to sneak in from friends' house or parties. I placed my foot across the first step and extended my two hands for Casey. She walked closer as I picked her up and brought her back down to the same step as me. I smirked as she grabbed my hand. She pulled me down the steps and to the front door.

She grabbed the car keys and jiggled them slightly. I smirked as we walked out of our home. Tonight was going to be great. Casey jumpped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Never knew you were so good at sneaking out.", she laughed like I never heard her laugh. It was almost like she liked being with me.

"Well you know. I have to get out for dates and in from parties somehow.", I shrugged. It was nothing new to me, but to Casey it was amazing. I looked out in front of me. She was going the right way.

"How do you know where Greg lives?", I asked. I never knew Casey paid any attention to my friends.

"We dated off and on for like a year.", she smiled. Casey McDonald dated the second biggest clown in school-me being the first. Greg wasn't the kind of guy to be in a real relationship. He was more of a one week type of guy.

"You dated Greg Fitts?", I asked. I never knew this side of Casey.

"Yea. We met through my friend Tammy and well we hit it off pretty well so we decided to go steady. And after a couple of weeks of dating he begin to pay more attention to other girls rather than me. Well after five times of breaking up I caught Lindsey Broussard and him at a party together and I ended it permanently.", she sighed. I nodded unsure of what to do. Luckily for me I was saved by the bell. We had arrived at Greg's house. I walked out of the minivan and waited for Casey in the front. We looked at the house. It was booming with music and had teens running in and out of it.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Derek smirked as he walked through the front door with Casey right behind him. He looked around but saw no one he knew. Everyone there was about sixteen to eighteen.

"DEREK WHO IS THIS!", Casey shouted above the music. Bossy by Kelis was blasting through the speakers.

"I DUNNO!", he shouted back. Derek had to admit this was one huge party. And he been to a lot of parties in his time.

Derek glared at a group of boys about his age coming towards them. Their eyes were all over Casey.

"Hey babe, like the party?", he asked as he smirked. It took all of Derek's mite not to knock the guy right off of his feet.

"Excuse me?", Casey asked. She was suddenly pulled in for a long rough kiss. Casey's eyes widen as she pushed him off.

"Come on baby.", he smiled pulling Casey closer to him. Derek shook his head as he stood in front of Casey. He threw his right hand as hard as possible into the guys face causing a line of blood to trail out of his nose.

He placed his hand to his nose and looked at it. "Oh you're going down.", he frowned. He threw a punch at Derek but missed.

"Okay let's get this straight. One you're drunk. Two you can not fight. And three you DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN.", Derek shouted as he threw another hard punch causing the older teen to fall to the ground.

Casey placed her hand on Derek's arm. "Let's go.", she whispered. Derek nodded as they walked out of the door. Derek climbed into the passenger side expecting Casey to go but the minivan stayed in place.

"Did he hurt you?", Casey asked. Derek had just beat some guy up for her. Of course she was worried about him and cared. She felt as if he cared about her.

"Nah, I hurt him more than he hurt me.", Derek smirked as he turned towards Casey. Why did he knock the lights out of that guy. Maybe because no one can treat a woman like that. Well except him. Although there was one thought still nagging at the back of his head. Maybe he was jealous.

Casey smiled warmly. Tonight she saw a totally different Derek. Tonight he was sincere and amazing. Casey liked this Derek. She liked his other side too. Wait no she hated him. He's her step brother. "Thank you.", she smiled.

"For what?", he asked. He already knew the answer. He just liked talking to Casey.

"For saving me. It meant a lot to me.", she smiled before starting the car engine. It was 3:30 which meant they had thirty minutes to get ready, change out of their party clothes, and eat breakfast.

The ride home was a very quiet one. Casey paid attention to the rode and keep thinking about how Derek saved her. Derek rested his head against the glass of the car window. He had a lot on his mind as well. Mostly about Casey. Why was he suddenly acting all crazy over her?

Casey stopped the car as she and Derek slowly got out. Derek walked up onto the front porch and jiggled the door knob.

"It's locked.", he whispered as he turned towards Casey. She smiled as she placed a hand in her hair and withdrew a bobby pen. She placed it into the lock and unlocked the door.

"How do you think I went on dates with Sam?", she laughed. Derek raised his eyebrows at her. Casey did so many things that was like…him! He watched as Casey removed her heels and quietly stepped up each step careful to miss the first one at the top. Derek soon followed as he headed back into his room.

Casey quickly changed into a pair of jeans with a red quarter length shirt. She placed her hair in a French braid and sprayed a light mist of perfume on her. She quickly changed into a pair of red flip flops. She added a white jacket before walking downstairs. Her mom and George was already drinking a cup of coffee with Derek on the side of them eating a bowl of cereal. Casey smiled politely as she walked over to the cabinet fixing herself a bowl of cereal. She looked over to Derek who was smirking at her. She smiled and gave him a look that said don't say anything. Derek shook his head as he went back to eating his breakfast.

Casey sat beside Derek as she begin to eat her food. Last night was horrible. She had gotten a kiss by some drunk idiot who didn't even know her and then Derek got into a fight for defending her. Derek slowly got up as he made his way to the sink. He placed his bowl into it and headed back upstairs. He walked into Marti's bedroom and walked beside her crib.

"Hey Smarti. Smerek's going to be gone for a while but know he loves you and will miss you.", he smiled as he kissed the little girl's forehead. She loved him and he loved her. Smerek and Smarti. Smarti and Smerek. Marti was the one who would always love him no matter what he did. He sighed as he slowly closed the door and walked into his room. He gathered all his bags and headed downstairs.

Casey jogged upstairs and into her room. She grabbed her bags with a struggle. As she walked out into the hall they strangely became lighter. Casey looked behind her to see Derek carrying her bags for her. She ran inside her room and came back out with her laptop as she closed her door. She went downstairs to see George for one last time.

"George I'm going to miss you. Please tell eveyone I love them and will miss them.", she cried as she hugged him.

Casey chuckled as she brushed away a tear. "And I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"Don't worry Casey, I'll tell them. And I'll miss you too.", George chuckled. Casey nodded as she wiped away the remaining tears.

Derek moved up to his dad and shook his hand. It soon turned into a hug. Derek awkwardly patted his back. He wasn't used to hugging people and talking about feelings. That was girl stuff.

"Derek. I love you. I'm going to miss you. Be good. Stay safe. No trouble.", George said.

"Dad I get it. Tell Smarti I'll miss her and love her.", he laughed.

"Okay well have fun. I'm staying with the rest of the family. Bye!", George waved as they all walked out the door. Casey crawled into the back seat as Derek took a seat on the other side of her. Casey placed her hand in the middle of them as she rested her head against the window. Derek smirked as he placed his hand in the middle as well and slowly crept towards Casey's hand. He placed his hand on top of her hand. Casey gave Derek a questioning look before turning back to the window. He begin to massage Casey's hand as he watched her silently giggle. He smiled as he stared out his window.

Nora looked into the mirror. She saw Derek's smile and Casey's giggles. She looked down and saw their hands. She smiled as she shook her head. She knew Derek and Casey had something for each other. It was obvilsous. As much as they hated to admit it they had wonderful chemistry and anyone could see that.

Derek sighed as the minivan finally came to a stop. Casey and him quickly seperated their hands as they got out of the velchile. Derek walked to the back where Casey met him as they waited for Nora. Casey smiled as her mom embraced her with a hug,

"I love you so much. Honey please call. I'm going to miss you.", she sighed. Her baby girl was growing up. Seems like yesterday she learned how to ride a bike.

"I love you too, mom. And don't worry I will. And please don't make me cry. I will miss everyone. Including Derek.", Casey laughed. Nora smiled as she moved to Derek.

"Derek I will miss you just as much. Please be good.", she smiled as she hugged him as well. With all this hugging Derek would soon become a huge sap. Nora released him as she turned to Casey.

"Here's the money for the tickets. Just go to the front window. They're under my name. Okay you two. Have fun, be good, stay safe, and call.", Nora waved as the minivan drove off. Casey sighed as Derek picked up their bags. They started on their journey towards the large airport.

Casey walked over to the front desk as Derek took a seat in the waiting area. Two girls flashed him a smile and waved but he was too tired to worry about girls. That's right. Derek Venturi was too tired to worry about girls. What a shocker. Casey took a seat next to Derek as she handed him his ticket.

"You know Case. I never thought this day would come.", he sighed as he looked around the airport.

"Me neither.", Casey confessed. Derek looked at her. She looked amazing, The sun was beginning to come up making her face look even more beautiful than it already is and boy was it driving him Crazy. Casey looked into Derek's eyes. There was a look she never seen in them. So happy.

Derek couldn't stop himself. In the next second he crashed his lips against Casey's causing her eyes to flutter close. Instead of pushing away Casey kissed back with just as much force. Derek felt everything around him stop. This kiss was like no other. He never felt this way with any other girl. Derek licked Casey's bottom lip begging for entrance. She happily allowed it as they begin their tounge war. Casey broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"Did we?", she asked out of breath.

"Uh huh.", Derek nodded.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.", Casey whispered to herself.

"Case, it's okay.", Derek said as he tried to embrace her in a hug but was pushed away instead.

"No Derek it's not okay. What happens when people find out. And what makes it even worser is the fact that we can never be together,", Casey sighed. Derek tried to hug her again and succeed.

"You're wrong. We can and we will.", Derek smiled.

"I'll talk to you later. That's my flight. Bye Derek.", Casey waved.

"Case wait.", Derek called. Casey stopped as she held onto her bags. Derek came up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before allowing her to leave. He waved to Casey as she looked one last time at Derek before heading out of view. Derek sat in his seat and sighed. Maybe Casey would want to be something. He never knew with her, but then again that was one of the things about her that attracted him to her. He shrugged it off as he heard his flight number being called out. He walked away. This summer would change a lot of things, and he had an idea on what those things were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay hoped you liked it. There was some Dasey in here. The next chapter will be Casey's P.O.V. so there won't be much action in it. Anyway please review!


	4. Deep Thoughts

Okay guys, here's chapter four. Tell me what you think about it. And don't worry. I'll update soon. Hope you like it.R&R!Okay and this chapter is only Casey's P.O.V. The next will be Derek's.Oh and since I've had so many lovely reviews I'm going to post this chapter.:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Deep Thoughts

So many questions filled my brain. Why? What? How? Every time I thought I had the answer I would end up guessing another one right after it. What Derek did was so unusual. What I did was so unusual for me actually. I'm so confused right now. Ugh, I don't know. My head tells me it's wrong but my heart tells me it's right. I wish I could just stop thinking for once and do what I want to do.

When Derek kissed me, it was like no other kiss I ever experienced. Not even Sam could beat Derek. His kiss was so passionate. Like he wanted to be with me. His eyes had so many emotions in them. It was just so _perfect_. A perfect fit. A perfect match. A perfect life. He actually made my heart skip a few beats. He even sent tingles up and down my back.

I can say I liked kissing Derek or I can say I didn't. Most people would want me to say I didn't. And then I would say I have no clue. To tell you the truth I did like it. A lot, actually. What I don't like is that I know we can never be anything. We can never be an us. We'll always be Derek and Casey the two step siblings who hate each other. Well my hearts telling me I want to be Casey and Derek the two teens who love each other.

I can just see mom right now if Derek and I were together. She would be so uncomfortable and would be so disappointed in me. Or she could be understanding after a few months of us being together. It would have to sink in. It would have to be like that for anyone though. If you found out that your daughter liked her step brother you would be in shock too.

George wouldn't care that much. He'd probably say he's happy for Derek and I and he knows we'll be a great couple. George never takes things like this the wrong way. He believes that a person can't help who they fall in love with it just happens. I would love it if all parents and siblings were like that.

Lizzie might find it a little weird at first but I know she would be understanding. She would even be happy as long as I was happy. Lizzie's a great sister. You can do anything and she'll always be by your side no matter what. I guess that's why we make such a great team. Because we understand each other.

Edwin might be a little upset with Derek for being a boyfriend instead of a dude. He would say something along the the lines of dude you can have any girl and you pick Casey. Edwin would adventally be happy for Derek. Anything he says Edwin will do. And if he tells him to be happy for us he would.

Marti would be to young to understand, but I'm sure she'll be happy as long as Derek would still have time for her. Derek is her favorite person in the world and she is his. They have such a tight bond and I would hate to get in the way of them.

The kids at school would be shocked big time. When they see Derek Venturi hockey star and most popular guy in school with Casey McDonald grade-grubber and biggest loser in the school they'll flip. Derek could easily stop the gossip with his repuatation if he would even have a reputation left. Why does this always happen to me?

I looked out of my window on the plane. We were almost there. You could see trees and beautiful landscaping. It was truly amazing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay sorry for the shortness. Promise the next chapters will be longer. I have no idea how long this story will be but it seems to be getting bigger and bigger by the day. Review please!


	5. So Many Thoughts, So Little Time

Okay thank you all for the excellent reviews. You make me feel so special. Ha ha. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I figure this will be a long story only because they didn't even make it to their vacation spots which will be about six chapter in itself. Oh well more for you to enjoy. Oh and this is Derek's P.O.V.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: So Many Thoughts, So Little Time

I don't know what came over me. At the mall, at the party, and now at the airport. I think the first thing I need to start off at is the mall. When we went to the mall I could careless about what Casey wore or about Casey in that matter. After seeing her in that shirt I felt this rush of jealously wash through me. I wanted her back in her sweatpants and t-shirts. This was all too much for me. Every single guy would be drooling over her. I know I was.

Next there was the party. Casey didn't even want to go. It was my fault. So I am to blame for Casey having to get a kiss from the drunk. As I watched him try and get with Casey I felt another rush of jealously. It was larger than the last through. I wanted that guy to leave the country. I wanted him as far away from Casey as possible. When I hit him I hit him because he kissed Casey. And I couldn't stand it. It drove me insane. Well when we left it Casey was so concerned about me. No one ever really cared about me other than Marti. It made me feel great.

As days went by I started getting more and more attracted to Casey. I found myself constantly thinking about her or when I would go on dates I would end up calling my dates Casey. On our way to the airport I was messing with Casey's hand. Every time I would touch it I could feel both of our hands grow goosebumps. I soon realized what was happening to me. I was falling for Casey.

The kiss I shared with her was truly amazing. So full of love and passion. I longed for the day when I would finally feel that with a girl. So far the only one I ever felt it with was Casey. I didn't even know she could kiss so good. Her kiss was so perfect. She is perfect. We're perfect. For each other. I want to be together, but Casey's scared. She worried what everyone else would think. I guess I started to rub off on her.

Now normally I would be the one to care, but when it's something you want so badly you shouldn't care. I don't know how to explain the feeling I get with Casey. She causes me to stummble on my words. She causes me to melt with the touch of her skin. She causes me to be insaine.

I'm pretty sure everyone would be happy for us. I mean I could have the whole school cheering for us. I know Marti and Edwin would be cool with it. And Lizzie would be happy that Casey's happy. Edwin might have to let it settle in. To him I'm Derek the dude who gets a different girl everyday. I know after a week or so he would be happy for us. Nora would understand and be glad. My dad I'm not so sure. He might have to have conculing but other than that he would be good.

As I looked out of my passenger window of the plane I could see it all. The bright lights, the Japanese and Chinese people, the unusual cars. It was so cool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know short. I'm sorry. I promise you that the next chapter will be so much longer. Please review!


	6. When In Russia

Okay here's chapter six.Enjoy.Oh and keep the reviews coming!And this will be a long chapter. It's going to be about Casey's first day in Russia.I do not own LWD or Russia or The Hilton.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: When In Russia

Casey inhaled a large amount of Russian air as she stepped out of the plane. It had been a long six hours but it was worth it. She walked over to the row of suitcases that belonged to the many passengers. She scanned the rows for her red and pink suitcases. She smiled as she walked over to the second row and grabbed them firmly in her hands. Moscow was a gorgeous city filled with wonderful landscaping and interesting history.

She looked around as she walked along a sidewalk. Russia was so beautiful and warm. Casey smiled as she saw a little golden bird on a tree. It was truly a dream come true. The hotel she was at was called The Hilton. She had her credit cards to pay for the daily fees such as food, rent, and the normal things you need in everyday life. Casey stopped as she looked up. She had found The Hilton, but she doubt she would find her way around.

Casey pushed through the glass doors as she walked inside. The walls were golden silk. The floors were hard wood. And the entire place smelled of roses. Casey smiled sweetly as she walked over to the front desk.

"Hi may I help you?", a middle aged woman asked as Casey approached. She stole a glance at her name plate which read Wanda Williams.

"Yes, hi I'm Casey McDonald. I have reservations for three months.", Casey answered. She watched as Wanda begin to type something into her computer.

"Aww, yes. You'll be staying in suite 316. You can have Raymond carry your bags for you. Raymond! Please help Mrs. McDonald to her room.", she smiled. Casey turned around to see a middle aged gentlemen walk towards her. He picked up her bags and begin to walk towards an elevator.

"Follow me.", he ordered. Sounded like he had an accent. Maybe Spanish or French. Maybe even German. Casey shrugged as she walked into the elevator.

"What floor am I on?", Casey asked as she watched him as he hit many buttons.

"Floor 5.", he answered as he looked up at the glass in which displayed the number of floors they had already passed.

"Five? As in almost at the top, Five?", Casey whispered as she stared at the screen. They were on the fourth floor which meant only one more.

"Why yes. Is that a problem Ms. McDonald?", Raymond asked as he grabbed her bags.

"No not at all.", Casey smiled as she followed Raymond to a room marked Suite 316. Casey's jaw dropped as he openned the door. She walked in slowly being sure not to miss on detail. The walls had sky blue silk on them. The floors were completed with white and fluffy carpet. Casey walked over to her set of French doors. She openned them to reveal a large balcony.

"Umm I just set this here.", Raymond smiled as he closed the door after he set Casey's bags on the floor. Casey walked back into her suite. She grinned as she looked at her canopy bed. Casey ran and jumpped on to it as she landed on her back.

"This is so cool!", she grinned as she looked around. (A/N. Ha Ha a quote from Princess Diaries 2.) Casey sat up and looked around. This was a dream come true. A beautiful room, beautiful city, all that was missing was a...prince. Casey stared down at her thumbs. She had a prince that she shouldn't want. But she couldn't lie. She did want him. Everything about Derek drove Casey crazy. His smirk, his laugh, his jokes, his mysterious dark eyes, his messy boyish hair style, his bad boy rep, his clothes, and his kissing skills. Casey loved it all. Down to the shoes.

Casey snapped back to reality as she heard her laptop make a noise that Casey understood. She had a new e-mail. She pulled her laptop out of her suitcase and plopped on top of her bed.

_Case,_

_Look I know you're scared. I am too. But not because I'm scared of what other people would say. I'm scared because you make me feel amazing. I never felt the way I'm feeling with any other girl. Case you scare me to death. You make me feel like nothing matters but me and you. So please give it a chance. And looking forward to your letter. : Anyways I made it safely to my hotel. This place is so cool. I got to go. My cell's ranging._

_Much Love,_

_Derek_

Casey smiled as she read the e-mail Derek had sent her over and over again. She was beginning to feel like a love struck girl. Every time she would flip on the television she would see hockey and instantly think of Derek. Every time she would see a guy with reddish brown hair she would think of Derek. He was beginning to take over her mind and she kind of like it.

_Derek,_

_I'm not sure what I'm afraid of. I guess I'm scared my mom wouldn't accept me and I'd be kicked out on to the streets and we'd wouldn't be allowed to see each other. Maybe I'm just afraid to let you get close to me. I fear I might be so crazy over you I might do something that I'll regret later. Derek you scare me too. It's funny actually. I love everything about you. And so much more. Please give me time to consider this. This is something huge for the both of us._

_Much Love,_

_Casey_

Casey hit the send button and off her letter went. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She knew she wanted to be happy and to feel the way she'd felt at the airport. Which was why her heart said yes to Derek. But she didn't want to get hurt in the progress. She knew Derek would never hurt her but what about everyone else? Every single girl who hate her for taking Derek away from them. Every guy would hate Derek for becoming a boyfriend rather than a dude.

Casey walked outside her balcony. Derek was truly an amazing guy. It didn't take a rocket scientest to figure that out. Casey knew they'd be good and happy together. She knew she would never have to worry about her future.She take it step by step with Derek along her side. She'd live each and every single day to it's fullest because she wouldn;t be longing for anything anymore. Casey knew life with Derek would be better than her current one, but what if he became upset with her and dumpped her. Or what if she would become to bossy or she would be to slow to be in a relastionshp.

Casey looked out. It was getting late which meant her food would be arriving soon. She glanced out one last time before heading back inside. Somewhere out there Derek was feeling the same feeling as she was. Amazing, confident, wonderful, full of life. The last time she felt like this was when she'd found out Sam liked her.

Sam and her had a relastionship for a few months. After a couple of months they came to the conclusion they really didn't have a spark between them and ended it promising to be friends. Casey knew the truth. She didn't love Sam. She didn't get a funny feeling when they kissed or when he held her hand. Maybe she was falling for Derek. And by falling she meant _falling _for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so here's the longer chapter I promised you. Hope you love it. The next one will be about Derek and a little Dasey in it. You'll have to wait and see what I'm talking about. I'm thinking about making this story like 7-9 chapters and I might consider a squeal if you want me to. He he.


	7. All Roads lead To Tokyo

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They make me wanna right more and more. Well anyway here's chapter seven and it's with Derek. Oh and I do not own LWD, Tokyo, or the hotel The Holiday Inn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: All Roads Lead To Tokyo

It had been a couple of days since Derek had gotten to Tokyo. He'd adjusted to the environment and the surroundings, just not the language. He remembered the first day he got here. He had to get a language translator to help him understand what people saw and so they could understand him.

_--Flashback--_

_Derek looked out of his window. He could see that they would be landing soon. You could see the exotic trees, the beautiful flowers, the active wildlife, and the loco citizens. Derek sighed as his plane landed safely on the ground. He never told this to anyone he was afraid of flying. Not because of heights but because of the fear of crashing._

_He walked down the steps as he begin walking towards the rows where his lounge was. He quickly looked for his black and brown suitcases and soon found them on the second row. Derek grabbed his bags as he walked to the beginning of the road and looked around. Tokyo was kind of like Canada. A little different. The only difference was the cars, the people, the trees, the wildlife, and the nature. Okay so there was a big difference. _

_Derek made his way of to a large building with a huge sign reading The Holiday Inn._

_"This is the place.", he sighed to himself before pushing the doors. He looked around. There was a underground pool in the lobby. An underground pool in the lobby! Derek grinned as he saw a hot tub and Jacuzzi right next to it. _

_"Amazing.", he smiled as he walked to the front desk. He looked at a eldery woman named Cindy Theriot. She smiled politely at Derek,_

_"Can I help you?", she asked. _

_"Yea, I'm Derek Venturi and I have reservations here for three months.", he replied. She nodded as she begin to type quickly on her computer._

_"Why yes, here it is. Suite 195. Here's the key. Fred can so you. Fred can you show this young gentlemen to his room?", she asked. Derek turned to face a middle aged man with blonde hair and green eyes. He reminded Derek on his dad. Except the green eyes. He nodded as he waved for Derek to follow him. Derek headed into the elevator as he watched the doors closed._

_"What floor am I on?", he asked as he watched Fred press a few buttons._

_"Seven.", he replied. Derek guessed he didn't know much English. Derek looked up at the glass screen showing what flight they were on, but they were Japanese numbers which Derek didn't understand. So he waited patiently for the door to open. _

_After about five minutes of waiting it finally did. Fred walked out as Derek followed. He lead him to a room marked Suite 195._

_"Here you go.", Fred replied as he waved his arm to Derek as the door open._

_"Thanks.", he replied as he kicked the door shut. Derek placed his bags down as he walked around his room. There was red wallpaper on his wall with tan carpet. His bed was huge. He walked to a set of doors and openned them to reveal a large balcony. Derek walked out as he placed his hands to his mouth. "HELLO!",he shouted before closing his door. This was an amazing hotel._

_--End Of Flashback--_

Derek walked to his room and grinned as he saw an envelope in the slot on his door. He grabbed it and ran into his room as he shut the door. Derek fiercely openned the envelope and pulled out ten dollars and a letter.

_Dear Derek,_

_ Russia is a great country. It really is. When I first got here I noticed that there was many things I didn't have at home here. Like there's these beautiful flowers. I don't know the name yet but I will. I also noticed how different people's custom's were. I already when to a market sale. It's like a craft show. There's many of booths set up with amazing items. Well anyway the citizen's are expected to wear their Sunday best. It was a wonderful experience._

_My hotel room rocks this world. I have fabric on the walls with carpet, a canopy bed, and a balcony. I love going out there to read at night and think. It's so peaceful and quiet, I just simply love it all._

_I've also made some new friends. There's this girl and her mom who lives next door to me. Her name is Lena. We've begin to do some great bonding. As a matter of fact, she's the one that I went to the sale with. I also made friends with on of the workers here. Her name is Rosie. We've all become one big group of friends._

_I've also been doing some thinking Derek. About us. I've been thinking about it for a while now, actually. And well I've come to the conclusion that if you want something in life you have to work for it and you can't look back. And I've been doing that for some time now. Well I'm through with turning back. You have to look for the furture and take it one step at a time. Derek I want us to be an us._

_Love,_

_Casey_

Derek set the letter down on his bed. He had what he wanted. Casey. Casey said yes. No he just had to wait for this trip to be over to finally get to see her and kiss her like he'd never kissed anyone. Derek fell on to his bed as he held the letter. Casey had did it. She'd captured his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay hope you liked it. The next one will be good as well. Tell me your thoughts about the letter and such. Hope you liked it!


	8. Do Something

Okay guys, sorry about the delay on the story. I went to a slumber party Saturday, had company Sunday who spent the night, and had volleyball callouts today. And tomorrow's tryouts so I've got a busy week ahead of me. So I'm sorry and here's chapter eight. O and thanks for the rockin reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Do Something

Casey walked with her new friends Lena and Rosie. They were great. Always there for her, they listened to her when she needed to talk, and they were helping her learn the native language. Lena was a pretty girl. She had tan skin with long straight black hair. She had dark green eyes with dark red lips. Along with those lips came a bright white smile.

Rosie was an American girl who moved with her family to Russia when she was six. She had short red hair with dark blue eyes. She also had a light pink shade on her lips. Rosie was a nice girl. She was the worker at the candy stand. They'd met when Casey was looking for a helper to help her find some attractions in the city. Rosie noticed her unsure look and asked her if she needed help. Ever since then they'd been good friends.

"So Casey, what's gone on with you and lover boy?", Rosie asked.

"What. How did you find out?", Casey asked as she turned towards her friends.

"We overhead you read your letter out loud.", Lena confessed. Casey's jaw dropped. She really should stop that. As they turned the last corner Casey looked in her container on her door. In the container was an envelope. Casey ran as she snatched the letter.

"Let us read it!", both girls shouted as they followed Casey into her room. Casey shoved them out of her room and locked the door. She quickly tore open the letter and begin to read.

_Dear Casey,_

_ I am so glad to hear that you're having a great time in Russia. How does Lena and Rosie look? Might wanna hook up with them. Kidding. You're the only one for me. Tokyo is so cool. You have no idea. _

_The first day I arrived here I was speechless. The buildings meet the sky. Oh and you would love the nature. The trees are gorgeous. They remind me of you. Ha I know that got you laughing. Anyway some trees are pink, some are purple, others are different colors. The wildlife is unusual. There is a bunch of animals that I have never seen. _

_My hotel is great. I have a large room with a giant bed. I also have a balcony. It's been really cool. The only thing that sucks is that I had to get a translator. Half the people in Tokyo speak Chinese or Japanese. Only 5 out of 1000 speak English._

_I miss you so much. You're turning me into such a huge sap, but I don't mind. You know what? You are driving me crazy but in a good way. I can't wait to see you and kiss you. Hold you, hug you. Whisper in your ear. I pulling my hair out as I count down the days till I see you. Case I think I love you._

_Love,_

_Derek_

Casey set the letter down as she ran to her door. As she openned it she could feel her friends falling to the floor. Casey stared at them with a smile.

"Casey, what's wrong?", Lena asked as she watched Casey grab her suitcase and throw all her clothes into it.

"I'm going to see Derek. I love him.", she answered as she threw her clothes into her suitcase.

"What! You don't have enough cash.", Rosie exclaimed.

Casey looked at them as she sat on her bed. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she begin to sniff. She had completely forgotten about the money. All she had was one-hundred dollars that she could spend. The rest was for the hotel room. Casey felt her friends hug her.

"Listen Casey. Rosie and I have a deal. We'll help you pay for the trip as long as you bring us with you.", Lena grinned as Casey dried her tears.

"Deal.", she answered. Casey packed the last of her items as she grabbed them. She waited as her friends grabbed a few pairs of clothes. They ran into the elevator as they began their journey. Casey smiled as she walked to the front desk.

"Hi it's Casey. I need to see about canceling my reservations for the rest of my time here.", she said. An elderly woman looked up at her as she begin to type on her keyboard.

"Okay Ms. Casey, your money will be in the mail in about thirty days or more.", she smiled. Casey nodded as she walked over to her friends. This was going to be the experience of a life time. Casey loved Derek and he loved her. She was going to see him.

"Casey, we're really happy for you.", Lena smiled as they ran to the airport. Casey nodded as she ran over to the front desk.

"Hi, when is the next flight to Shinjuku, Tokyo?", Casey smiled politely.

"In twenty minutes.", a teenager boy answered. Casey nodded as she waved for Lena and Rosie to come over to her current location.

"Okay three tickets please.", Casey sighed. She grabbed ger remaining one-hundred dollars as she placed the card on the counter.

"That'll be $600.84.", he replied.

"Okay mine has a hundred dollars.", Casey frowned.

"Three hundred.", Lena smirked as she placed her credit card on the counter.

"Three hundred as well.", Rosie grinned as she slid her card next to Casey and Lena's. The boy nodded as he slid each of the cards through the machine before handing them back to their orginal owners. He handed them the three tickets as well.

The three girls walked over to the waiting area as they took a seat in the colored chairs. Casey thought about everything that was happening. In twenty-four hours she would be in Tokyo with Derek. The one she loved. Casey always knew she liked Derek. She never thought of loving him though. She had been in denial for a few months. She was scared that he would laugh at her and start all kind of rumors about her. He turned out to be the sweet and tame guy that could be mean and wild at the same time. The type of guy she wanted.Casey snapped out of her thoughts to feel her friends pulling her as they ran over to their plane.

Casey took a seat next to the window. "Derek here I come.", she grinned under her breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay tell me what you think of it. I think there will be one more chapter and then I might make a squeal. Hope you loved it.

Okay guys, sorry about the delay on the story. I went to a slumber party Saturday, had company Sunday who spent the night, and had volleyball callouts today. And tomorrow's tryouts so I've got a busy week ahead of me. So I'm sorry and here's chapter eight. O and thanks for the rockin reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Do Something

Casey walked with her new friends Lena and Rosie. They were great. Always there for her, they listened to her when she needed to talk, and they were helping her learn the native language. Lena was a pretty girl. She had tan skin with long straight black hair. She had dark green eyes with dark red lips. Along with those lips came a bright white smile.

Rosie was an American girl who moved with her family to Russia when she was six. She had short red hair with dark blue eyes. She also had a light pink shade on her lips. Rosie was a nice girl. She was the worker at the candy stand. They'd met when Casey was looking for a helper to help her find some attractions in the city. Rosie noticed her unsure look and asked her if she needed help. Ever since then they'd been good friends.

"So Casey, what's gone on with you and lover boy?", Rosie asked.

"What. How did you find out?", Casey asked as she turned towards her friends.

"We overhead you read your letter out loud.", Lena confessed. Casey's jaw dropped. She really should stop that. As they turned the last corner Casey looked in her container on her door. In the container was an envelope. Casey ran as she snatched the letter.

"Let us read it!", both girls shouted as they followed Casey into her room. Casey shoved them out of her room and locked the door. She quickly tore open the letter and begin to read.

_Dear Casey,_

_ I am so glad to hear that you're having a great time in Russia. How does Lena and Rosie look? Might wanna hook up with them. Kidding. You're the only one for me. Tokyo is so cool. You have no idea. _

_The first day I arrived here I was speechless. The buildings meet the sky. Oh and you would love the nature. The trees are gorgeous. They remind me of you. Ha I know that got you laughing. Anyway some trees are pink, some are purple, others are different colors. The wildlife is unusual. There is a bunch of animals that I have never seen. _

_My hotel is great. I have a large room with a giant bed. I also have a balcony. It's been really cool. The only thing that sucks is that I had to get a translator. Half the people in Tokyo speak Chinese or Japanese. Only 5 out of 1000 speak English._

_I miss you so much. You're turning me into such a huge sap, but I don't mind. You know what? You are driving me crazy but in a good way. I can't wait to see you and kiss you. Hold you, hug you. Whisper in your ear. I pulling my hair out as I count down the days till I see you. Case I think I love you._

_Love,_

_Derek_

Casey set the letter down as she ran to her door. As she openned it she could feel her friends falling to the floor. Casey stared at them with a smile.

"Casey, what's wrong?", Lena asked as she watched Casey grab her suitcase and throw all her clothes into it.

"I'm going to see Derek. I love him.", she answered as she threw her clothes into her suitcase.

"What! You don't have enough cash.", Rosie exclaimed.

Casey looked at them as she sat on her bed. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she begin to sniff. She had completely forgotten about the money. All she had was one-hundred dollars that she could spend. The rest was for the hotel room. Casey felt her friends hug her.

"Listen Casey. Rosie and I have a deal. We'll help you pay for the trip as long as you bring us with you.", Lena grinned as Casey dried her tears.

"Deal.", she answered. Casey packed the last of her items as she grabbed them. She waited as her friends grabbed a few pairs of clothes. They ran into the elevator as they began their journey. Casey smiled as she walked to the front desk.

"Hi it's Casey. I need to see about canceling my reservations for the rest of my time here.", she said. An elderly woman looked up at her as she begin to type on her keyboard.

"Okay Ms. Casey, your money will be in the mail in about thirty days or more.", she smiled. Casey nodded as she walked over to her friends. This was going to be the experience of a life time. Casey loved Derek and he loved her. She was going to see him.

"Casey, we're really happy for you.", Lena smiled as they ran to the airport. Casey nodded as she ran over to the front desk.

"Hi, when is the next flight to Shinjuku, Tokyo?", Casey smiled politely.

"In twenty minutes.", a teenager boy answered. Casey nodded as she waved for Lena and Rosie to come over to her current location.

"Okay three tickets please.", Casey sighed. She grabbed ger remaining one-hundred dollars as she placed the card on the counter.

"That'll be $600.84.", he replied.

"Okay mine has a hundred dollars.", Casey frowned.

"Three hundred.", Lena smirked as she placed her credit card on the counter.

"Three hundred as well.", Rosie grinned as she slid her card next to Casey and Lena's. The boy nodded as he slid each of the cards through the machine before handing them back to their orginal owners. He handed them the three tickets as well.

The three girls walked over to the waiting area as they took a seat in the colored chairs. Casey thought about everything that was happening. In twenty-four hours she would be in Tokyo with Derek. The one she loved. Casey always knew she liked Derek. She never thought of loving him though. She had been in denial for a few months. She was scared that he would laugh at her and start all kind of rumors about her. He turned out to be the sweet and tame guy that could be mean and wild at the same time. The type of guy she wanted.Casey snapped out of her thoughts to feel her friends pulling her as they ran over to their plane.

Casey took a seat next to the window. "Derek here I come.", she grinned under her breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay tell me what you think of it. I think there will be one more chapter and then I might make a squeal. Hope you loved it.


	9. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Okay guys, I know the last chapter was rushed. I feel like an idiot now. Well this is the last chapter. Sorry, but there WILL be a squeal! YAY! Ha ha, I'm going to do the best I can for this chapter. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Casey sat in the plane as she stared out the window. It seemed like time had slowed down, however it was just her thinking that seemed to make things go slower. It seemed like every time she would think they were closer they would get farther. She was just ready to see Derek. To capture his lips in her own. To hold him ever so tightly. To love him forever.

Being in love was a new thing to Casey. Sure she liked Sam and he was a great guy, but they both knew they were not meant to be. Casey was looking for a guy who would always be there for her. When she cried he would hold her and whisper in her ear. When she laughed he would laugh along her side. When she was scared he would hold her and make her feel confront. She wanted someone that would hold her hair while she vomited if she was every in a hang over.

Derek was that guy. From what Casey had heard from most of the girls he'd dated, Derek seemed like a lady's man. Every time she would ask a certain girl how their date was they would say fine, but Derek kept calling me Casey and he wasn't interested in me. Only in you. Derek never seemed like the kind of guy that would like a girl like her. She was the safe, classy, bossy, and a boring kind of girl. Sure she went to a few parties, but she never got drunk or anything along those lines. Besides, Derek always needed someone to drive him home.

Casey guessed her family knew something was going on with Derek and her. When they weren't trying to hide their feelings they would stare at each other and occausionalt flash each other a grin. From the day Derek and her met she felt a spark between them. Every time he would talk to her, her stomach would be doing so many flips and turns. Whenever he would grab her hand, he would send sivers up and down her body. Derek had something no other guy had. He had something that drove Casey crazy.

Casey always could feel the many girls Derek had dated stare at her while she walked down the halls of her school. She always thought Derek had said something. Well know she knew he said something alright. He'd called them by her name. Casey smiled as she turned toward her two friends. They'd helped her put in so many ways, it would take forever to name them all.

"Casey, when you get married be sure to include us in your wedding.", Roise teased,

"Okay sure, but be warned. I will get the shortest dress I see for the two of you.", Casey smirked as she looked at the girls faces.

"On second thought, never mind.", Lena laughed.

Casey turned her attention back to the features outside her window. Derek was right, Tokyo was such a beautiful land. Casey looked at how the trees seemed to meet the sky. The birds fluttered past the plane as they passed some of the wildlife of Tokyo. Even the buildings amazed Casey. She frowned as she realized why.

As a child Casey was abused regularly. Her father was a alcoholic and would often come home drunk. He would take his anger out on his wife and kids. Casey was the one that was hurt the most. She had large bruises the color of a car tire. He not only hurt her physically, but he also hurt her mentally. Before he father begin drinking they used to do everything together. Draw, act, dance, watch television. He was her role model. Their relationship was like Marti and Derek's. Well as the drinking begin to take over him he only talked to Casey when he needed money.

One of her father's promises was to take her on a real vacation. She guessed that was the reason why she wanted to go out of country. To help her father not break his promise. After a few months of the drinking her mom finally fialed for divorce. Although he beat Casey, she still loved him deeply and wished he would come back as a recovered man.

Casey turned to look around the plane. There was a few blondes, few brunettes, few red heads, and a few black haired people. It was mostly teens. There a sacre amount of elders and adults. Most of the teens probably had the same idea as Derek and her. Except the fall in love and start dating part.

She still couldn't believe it. Derek Venturi, the only guy in school that could have any girl he wanted, chose her Casey McDonald. Although she had no idea why, she knew she was truly loving it. When Casey and Derek would fight, she could see in Derek's eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her so bad. He probably didn't want to fight. Casey knew the only reason she argued with Derek was because she was trying to hide her true feelings towards him.

Casey thought about poor Emily. Although she would be happy for the two of them, Casey knew she would be hurt. After all Emily has had a crush on Derek since they were little. Derek didn't like Emily like that though. Sure he thought she was cute on the innocent side but he told Casey that he would never consider Emily a girlfriend. Only a close friend. Which was pretty good, considering Derek only had a handful of close friends. He would pick his friends very carefully.

Casey smiled as she looked out in front of her. The airport was beginning to be in her view. Casey hugged her friends as she laughed. Man, Derek was making her become such a giggly girl.

"Passengers please buckle in your seatbelts. The plane will be landing shortly. Thank you.", the plane's conductor replied through a small speaker. Casey reached over and pulled her belt. She looked out the window as she snapped the belt into the buckle. The ground was coming clearer and she was beginning to make out the faces of some people.

The plane's ride down was smooth. There was only one time where Casey had to grab hold of her arm rest. Only when the plane entered the stronger gravity force and it begin to go down faster. Sure she'd been a few planes before but the gravity's larger force would get her every time.

Lena leaned over Casey as she looked out the window. This was the first time she'd actually been out of country. Her mother would probably kill her after this but hey this was a chance of a lifetime. She moved so Rosie could look out of the window. With her father being in the army she traveled the world, but she'd never been to Tokyo. It was a wonderful experience.

Casey slowly got up as the plane's door openned up as it pulled all of the outsides into it. Casey saw the sunlight, she smelled the air, and she heard the sounds coming from the outside. She grabbed her bags as her friends and her walked down the aisle. Casey looked around as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun above. No wonder Derek loved Tokyo so much. There was so many buildings that reminding Casey of an alien's space shuttle.

"This is such a beautiful place.", Lena whispered in awe. She was so used to Russia and it's native surroundings.

"It's almost like you have to whisper.", Rosie said in a lowered voice. The other two agreed with her.

"Okay well come on. I need to find my prince.", Casey grinned. Life couldn't get any better. Casey picked up her bags as she begin to walk towards the hotel. Derek had informed her he was staying in The Holiday Inn, and how many Holiday Inns could there be? She walked the sidewalk as she looked for any sign of the hotel, but she had no luck. Casey pulled on of the native citizens aside, hoping they could help her.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Holiday Inn is?', Casey asked. She hoped this woman could understand English.

"什么？我说中国人.", she replied.(A/N: Okay it means What ? I speak Chinese.)

"You obviously don't understand me.", Casey sighed as she begin to walk away.

"Wait, I learned Chinese in school. Maybe I can try.", Lean smiled as she turned towards the woman.

"你知道 Holiday 小旅馆哪里的吗？我的朋友和我失掉.", the Russian girl asked.

"是的。跟着我孩子。.", the woman replied as she begin to walk away.

"Come on.", Lena waved as she followed the Chinese woman.

"Lena you rock.", Casey smiled. She looked at the street signs. Although she couldn't understand them she could tell that they were pretty exotic. Then again Tokyo in itself is a exotic place. The group turned one more corner before they stopped in front of a large building,

"在那儿你去。再见!", the woman waved as she continued to walk straight,

"谢谢你。!", Lena waved as she followed Casey into the large hotel.

"Hi where is Derek Venturi staying?", Casey asked as she ran to the front desk. The current lady that was sitting at the desk typed into her computer before smiling up at Casey.

"Suite 195, on floor number seven.", she smiled polietly. Casey nodded as she grabbed her friends before rushing off into the elavator. She quickly hit the seven button as her breathing begin to speed up. Casey waited for the doors to open. She grinned as they finally slid apart. Casey ran down the hallway.

"192...193...194...195!", she shouted as she openned the door. Casey smiled as she saw him. He was sitting alone on his balcony staring out into the air. His room smelled of the firmialr scent of his colonge. Casey slowly walked over to Derek, being careful not to make any noise, She tapped him softly on the shoulder.

"Hmmm.", he sighed as he turned around. Derek jumpped up out of his seat and grabbed Casey as he captured Casey's lips being sure not to ever lose them again. Casey kissed back with such a force, Derek had to grab onto the railing.

Casey broke the kiss as she placed her nose against Derek's. " I love you."

Derek grinned as he spun Casey around. "I love you too.", he replied before he crashed his lips into Casey's once again. Lena and Roise wiped their tears of joy as they watched the young couple finally be together. They didn't care anymore. Not about school, what everyone would think, or whatever. They were just glad that they had each other.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here's the last chapter. But don't cry, I am going to write a squeal if you tell me how much you loved this story.hint hint Anyway about chapter 8, I have no idea how there is two things on one page just ignore the last one. Well hope you loved my story and be sure to look forward to me writing more!


End file.
